A River Meets a Rose
by Vannabelle
Summary: River has dimension jumped and runs into a familiar face. Rose also has her first interaction with this new regeneration. Drabble and fluff. :)


This is him, thought the woman. God knows why he's living here. Oh well, I supposed the Doctor has his reasons.

River Song walked up the door of the small suburban home and knocked. Usually the Doctor knew when she was in need of his help, but this time she'd had to track him down. She didn't mind though, because either way she'd get to see her husband. She heard feet approaching the door and put on her most flirtatious smile.

"Hello swee-" River was cut off by the sight of a petite blonde with large eyes looking at her. "Oh, I'm sorry. I must have the wrong house."

River moved to turn away, very confused, when she heard a familiar voice.

"Rose? Who's there?" A man that looked identical to the previous regeneration of her husband walked to join the blonde, Rose, at the door. "Oh, um, hello?"

River was wary. She remembered that the first time the Doctor had met her had been this face, but she didn't know long it had been since he changed. Of course, that time he had been with a redhead, not this unfamiliar blonde. The way the Doctor protectively hovered behind this girl, this Rose, made River's heart twinge.

"Doctor?" River ventured. "I don't suppose you know me?"

Confusion, then knowing, followed by caution passed over the Doctor's face. He knew this woman. Why she didn't immediately come to mind he wasn't sure, but yes, this was the Professor for the library. The one that knew his true name.

"Rose, get behind me," the Doctor knew she wasn't in danger, but that didn't mean he wanted his wives in that close of a proximity. "Yes, I do. From the library. But that was a whole different universe. How did you get here?"

Just then the familiar sound of the TARDIS tore through the air. It landed rather roughly on the front lawn of the home the trio were currently speaking in front of. A man with a comically large chin quickly bolted out to join the group. He assessed the situation and promptly labeled it as "not good."

"Ah, hello there me! And Rose, great to see you," the 11th Doctor rattled off before giving his clone and his former companion a hug each. "I see you've met River? Yes? No? Any questions? Good! River, let's go."

"Hold on Doctor. It is you, isn't it? You've changed again," Rose walked up and put her hands on the timelord's face. She suppressed a giggle. "Well at least this time it's only your chin."

"What's the supposed to mean?" The Doctor asked indignantly.

"Nothin'," responded the blonde, hugging him again. "And we were just talking to, River is it? How do you know the Doctor?"

"I'm his wife," replied the woman crossing her arms in front of her. She knew very well that the Doctor had had other companions, some of which he had romantic attachments too, but seeing this woman here made River jealous, to be perfectly honest.

Rose was taken aback. While she had spent a fair amount of time imagining what the Doctor was doing in his universe, she had never even fathomed the possibility of him getting married. It was so weird. So... domestic of him.

"So you two travel together then?" Rose asked apprehensively.

"Oh no," River replied. "I just break out every now and then to help when this fool gets himself in trouble."

"Break out?"

"Story for another time, dear," River told Rose. She turned to the Doctor. "Well now that you're here, I need help. I have absolutely no idea how I ended up here and I can't get home. Different universe would explain that, so-"

"Um, River, do you mind if I have a quick chat with Rose? I haven't seen her in so long, and I think I need to explain a few things. And look, I'll keep you company while you wait," the Doctor interrupted, gesturing to his clone.

"Oh. Right, yes."

"Excellent, now Rose, lead the way," the Doctor held out his arm for Rose and left his wife and his clone on the front doorstep.

Rose led the pair of them around the house to a stone bench in the back yard. They sat and Rose scooted away slightly, feeling the awkwardness of the whole situation.

"Your wife, huh? Got to admit, I wasn't quite expecting that," Rose looked up at the time lord hesitantly. A sad smile on her face. "I mean, I'm happy for you, but it's just..."

"I get it," the Doctor offered. "It's quite a magnificent story, but I'll save that for another time."

"You'll be back?" Rose asked quickly. Eyes growing larger.

"I imagine so, since I'm here now. Not sure how that happened actually. But hey! You seem happy!" The Doctor enthused. "A baby on the way if I'm not mistaken?"

Rose's hands moved to her stomach and she smiled. She was 4 months along and barely showing, but the Doctor had noticed.

"Yeah, we're excited. Mum's going batty about being a grandmum though," Rose giggled. She looked at the Doctor, seeing many more years in his ancient eyes than when he left her. "He really is you. I wasn't sure at first, but he is you. Mostly. He found a grey hair the other day and started panicking; terrified of aging, see? I couldn't stop laughing."

The Doctor stood, pulling Rose up with him. He put his hands on the blonde's shoulders and looked into her eyes. She beamed up at him and he returned the smile. He was going to miss this girl, but he felt secure knowing that his clone was there with her.

"Rose Tyler, you are one of a kind. You helped me out of a very dark time in my life and for that I am grateful. But, as you've seen, I've moved along in my own universe. I don't want you to think that I don't care for you anymore, because I do. It's just that you're happy here, and I actually didn't think I'd ever get to see that adorable face of yours again," the Doctor tapped her nose. "So I hope you can see that River and I are happy as well, and how I feel for here doesn't change anything I had ever felt for you."

Rose considered him for a long time, looking into his eyes with a solemn look on her face. Then the blonde suddenly burst into laughter.

"Doctor, I'm happy here, with him. With my Doctor. And I want you to be happy in your universe, with whatever companions you find, or whatever planets you visit. Be happy," Rose said with a bright smile on her face. "Don't feel guilty for leaving me here. Because of you, I have two happily reunited parents, a younger brother, a husband that loves me, and a baby of my own on the way. You have made my life wonderful. All I want is for you promise me one thing."

"What's that?" the Doctor asked staring at the profound young woman standing before him.

"Take the time to make your life as wonderful as you make everyone else's."

"I promise," the Doctor moved his hands up to his former companion's face. He plade a tender kiss on her forehead before pulling her in for an embrace. "Thank you, Rose Tyler."

The two walked back to River and the clone, who appeared to be having a very animated conversation about The Dalek reproductive process.

"Alright then, River? Ready to go home?" the Doctor asked his wife. "I think I can manage a trip back to our universe."

River joined her husband as Rose joined hers, the women silently agreeing that they'll have to have a chat of their own some time. The Doctor led River into the TARDIS while blabbering on about time this and space that. River wasn't paying attention, though. She was lost in thought.

"Sorry, Doctor, but who was that?" she asked when the pair were in the TARDIS, the Doctor already fiddling with dials and knobs of various sorts.

"That, River, was Rose Tyler, and it is a long story."

"Sweetie, I think we have plenty of time."


End file.
